


Team Free Will x Reader: LARP With The Real Guys

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Team Free Will, con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't LARPing anymore, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write one of these. xoxo

"Dean?" Sam said as he looked round the room.  
"Yeah, I know," Dean replied. "It's freaking creepy. I mean, a hundred different dudes dressed as us? Come on."  
"Tell me about it."  
The Supernatural Convention, the first of its kind.  
"Hold on," Sam said, pointing towards a tan trenchcoat, "do you see what I see?"  
"Is that... Cass?" Dean asked incredulously.  
"I don't know. Should we check?"  
"Come on, let's go."  
You stood in front of two men LARPing Sam and Dean. They constantly kept asking who you were, and you kept telling them that they wouldn't know. Finally, they walked off, muttering in exaggerated deep voices about their 'brotherly problems'. Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder turn you around.  
"What the hell?" a man with short blonde-brown hair said.  
"You're not Castiel," the taller man next to him added. You rolled your eyes.  
"I assume you must be Sam and Dean, too," you sighed. "Except," you looked them over with curiosity, "you actually know who Castiel is."  
"Uh," the man dressed as Dean nodded, "yeah."  
"So you're not Cass?" the taller, Sam, asked.  
"Not... really, no. Look, are you guys friends with Becky, too? Or..." They looked completely confused. "Okay, look, I'm one of her friends, and she showed me these books. But, she also showed me these other books that weren't released yet. I mean, it's all still Supernatural, so I figured, why not be Castiel?" You shrugged. "So, I'll ask again: Are you friends with Becky, too?" Sam looked to Dean for help. Dean gave a look that said he didn't know.  
"Sorry," Sam apologized, though you weren't sure why. "We just thought you were someone else."  
"Can you tell us your name?" Dean asked. You chuckled, adjusting your stance just a bit and tilting your head.  
"Sorry, I don't say so to guys I don't know. If you want to label me, just call me Cass." Both of the boys rolled their eyes. "Oh, I can act like him, too, if that would make you feel better." With this, and much practice, you did an almost perfect impression of the angel Castiel.  
“That’s not necessary,” Dean said, and you relaxed. “Can you just show us where Becky went?”  
“Yeah, this way.” You led the two over to where Becky was, along with Chuck, the writer for Supernatural. “Uh, Chuck, these are-” You didn’t have time to finish when Becky jumped in.  
“Sam!” she squealed, jumping up in joy. “Hi!”  
“-Two guys that came up to me,” you finished. “I think you might know them?”  
“Sam, Dean, hey,” Chuck said, nodding and standing, shaking hands with both of them.  
“Wait, Sam and Dean?” Dean looked at you.  
“Sorry, sweetheart, we don’t do names, either,” he grinned mischievously at you. Sam smiled and tried to cover for him.  
“He’s just really into...” he started, but couldn’t find a word.  
“LARPing?” you guessed.  
“Yeah. Remind me what that is, again?”  
“Live action roleplay.”  
“Right.” He hit Dean on the arm, telling him silently tone it down a little. Dean shrugged.  
“Listen, I’m really sorry about Becky,” Chuck apologized.  
“Look, it’s fine,” Sam said, and Becky gave him a longing look. Really, she looked at him like that whenever he said anything. Sam smiled uncomfortably at her. “Seriously, it-” He was interrupted by a scream upstairs. You looked up, knowing it was time to start the actual LARPing, but apparently, Sam and Dean didn’t get it as they ran up the stairs.  
~~~Timeskip~~~  
“Okay,” you breathed out as you subconsciously smoothed down the front of your trenchcoat. “This is real.”  
“Oh, yes it is,” Dean said as he held up his iron poker stick, waiting for the ghosts to appear. Sam burst into the room as well with his own iron stick. You didn’t have anything.  
“Cass,” he said, referring to you, “get out of here.”  
“No, wait, I can help,” you told them both. “Really, I can.”   
“You’re just a girl, this is real crap, okay?” Dean pushed.  
“He’s right, you need to-”  
“I’m not just a girl!” you told them angrily. “Right now, I am Castiel. I am an angel, and I’ll be damned if I didn’t know what Cass would do in this situation. So for Christ’s sake, let me help!” The two men stared at you in disbelief for a moment before Sam spotted an iron poker stick against the wall. You saw, too, and quickly picked it up, holding it, ready to fight. Suddenly, Sam was thrown against the wall with supernatural force due to the child ghost. Dean was thrown, too, but you weren’t. Maybe it was because of what you said.  
“Cass!” Sam said, and you turned around, swinging your iron and making the ghost behind you disappear. The ghosts were confused, probably because you didn’t use your nonexistent angelic powers. So you were thrown against the wall, too. A knife was quickly held to your throat by the ghost, and you struggled to keep it from piercing. The other two Dean and Sam LARPers that you had been talking to earlier you knew were outside with the bones, but you seriously doubted they could get it done in time.  
Then suddenly, the ghosts burned, back to the afterlife where they belonged.  
“Cass!” Dean immediately said once he was free, running towards you and checking to make sure you were okay.  
“I’m fine, Dean,” you said, accidentally in your ‘Castiel voice’. He sighed, relieved, then pulled you in for a sudden hug. You looked to Sam for some help.  
“Yeah, he’s really into it,” Sam nodded. You nodded back and hugged Dean back awkwardly but happily, as Cass would have.  
Later, finally, everything was sorted, and Dean thanked the two LARPers for saving you three while Sam was being ‘rejected’ by Becky. You smiled at them both when they came back.  
“(YN),” you said when they came close enough for hearing.  
“What?” he asked, stopping next to Sam.  
“My real name is (YN). I thought you ought to know.”  
“Oh. Well, it’s a nice name,” Sam said with a smile.  
“Thanks. So, uh... What are your guys’ real names? I mean, unless you don’t want to tell me.” Dean looked to Sam, then back at you with a somewhat serious face.  
“Dean and Sam Winchester,” he told you. You chuckled at him, but when you saw he wasn’t joking, you looked confused.  
“What?” you said. “Wait, so everything’s true?”  
“Yes,” Sam confirmed. You looked down at the ground.  
“I knew it!” you said to yourself loudly, stomping your foot in victory, then looking back up.  
“Well, uh, I guess we’ll be going,” Sam said, smiling. “Thanks. For everything, really. You were pretty good back there.”  
“Thanks, Sam,” you grinned proudly, but Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder when he started to walk away.  
“Hold on, Sam,” he said, looking you up and down in your Castiel outfit. “I don’t think it would be a bad idea to take her us.”  
“What are you talking about, dude?” Sam asked him.  
“I don’t know. (YN), you’ve read all the books, right?”  
“Yes...” you said, not sure what he meant.  
“So you must know all the things that have happened, right?”  
“I know most of it, yeah.”  
“Does that mean you know the other stuff we weren’t in?”  
“Oh. Yeah, I do.” You seemed to know what he was getting at.  
“Dean, she can’t just come with us,” Sam interrupted. “She’s just a girl.”  
“No, no, no,” Dean said, pointing at you. “(YN)’s, what was it?”  
“I’m Castiel,” you beamed proudly, “and I’m an angel of the Lord.” Dean grinned.  
“You’re going to need training,” Sam said.  
“Not too much,” you shrugged. “I know how to shoot guns, and don’t forget, I know how to deal with most monsters from the books. I’ve even practiced.” Sam let out a breath, clapping his hands together.  
“Okay,” he nodded, “let’s go, then.” Dean smiled wider in approval as Sam walked away towards the Impala. Dean walked behind him with you.  
“So,” he started, “when you meet Castiel, the real one-”  
“Cass is real, too?” you asked in excitement.  
“Yeah,” he chuckled. “But when you meet him, make sure you’re wearing the outfit. He will flip.”  
“Okay.” You grinned and made your way to the world you thought wasn’t real, but now it was, and you intending it to be great.  
“This is awesome,” you commented as you got in the backseat. “It’s like real LARPing with the real guys.”  
“Trust me,” Sam said, “it’s a lot harder.”  
“I believe it.”


	2. Chapter 2

For about two months, you were on the road with the two Winchester brothers.  
But still, not once had you met the angel, Castiel. Most of the time, you assumed that he was probably out doing important angel-related stuff, but sometimes you wondered if he really was busy.  
"Hey, Dean?" you said from the backseat after a hunt.  
"Yeah, (YN), what's up?" he replied, not looking away from the road. You leaned forward and on the back of the seat where Sam was sleeping soundly.  
"When do I get to meet Castiel?"  
"Man, you're still hung up on that?"  
"You said I would get to meet him! It's been two months!"  
"You know, right, that-"  
"He's probably doing important heavenly duties, and I get that, yes. But seriously, he can't be busy all that time!"  
"Look, I haven't even heard from him myself. I am not dragging his angel ass so you can be all googly eyes."  
"I do not have googly eyes!"  
"You give 'em to me all the time!"  
"I totally do not!"  
"What's going on?" Sam asked suddenly, blinking and sitting up.  
"Dean says I make googly eyes at him," you complained.  
"You do!" Dean argued.  
"I don't!"  
"You do, (YN)," Sam chuckled. "You do it to everyone." You opened your mouth to protest once more, but decided to just slouch in your seat and pout.  
"Whatever," you sighed. "Let's just get to the motel, okay?"  
"Okay, yeah," Sam nodded. The rest of the drive was relatively quiet other than the rock music playing softly from the tape player. After the car had parked and the three of you made it to the room at late night. For you, you headed straight to the bathroom with your Castiel outfit, quickly throwing it on. You checked in the mirror.  
"Googly eyes," you muttered. "I don't make googly eyes." You stepped out from the bathroom into the main room. The only thing different, though, was that you heard a voice you didn't recognize.  
"Hey, you guys?" you called, walking towards the noise while trying to adjust your tie. "Who is that?" You looked down and grunted when the fabric became tangled. The voice, which you could only describe as gruff and low, stopped abruptly. You chuckled, "I didn't even hear the door open..." You slowly stopped when you looked up and saw the new figure standing motionless and looking at you. Well, not at you. More particularly at your attire.  
"Cass, this is... (YN)," Sam introduced, gesturing from Castiel to you.  
"(YN)," Castiel confirmed as if he was trying out the name on his tongue. "Hello." In this sudden turn of events, you quickly made the decision to mess with him. Immediately, you went into 'Castiel mode', walking towards him with your best pace.  
"Hello, Castiel," you greeted solemnly with barely any expression. In confusion, he tilted his head. You copied him. He raised his hand, so you did, too. This went on for a good minute before Dean cut into the fun.  
"Okay, Miss Googly Eyes, time's up," he said, clapping his hands. You looked at him, still in character, then suddenly broke it, laughing.  
"I'm sorry, Cass," you giggled, turning to him. "I couldn't resist." He still looked genuinely confused, but you ignored it and flopped on the ragged couch against the wall, lying down.  
"Yeah, I guess we better get a nap, too," Sam said, agreeing with your motion. "Hey, don't you want to take off that coat?" You looked down at it, then nodded.  
"Oh, yeah," you sighed. You quickly slipped off the coat, tie, and your shoes, setting them aside. "Oh, and by the way," you looked at the three, "don't touch my clothes, please." The two brothers nodded, and you grinned in accomplishment before going back to sleep.  
It must've been only an hour or two before you jolted awake to the feeling of a pair of watching eyes.  
"Castiel?" you asked when you saw him sitting on the couch looking at you.  
"Yes, it's me," he answered.  
"No, I mean, what are you doing?"  
"I don't sleep."  
"Don't you have heaven jobs to do?"  
"Uh, not at the moment." You opened your mouth to ask him something else about heaven, but changed your question.  
"So listen," you started, "if you're an angel, you have wings, right?"  
"Yes," he said, as if it were obvious.  
"I want to see them." He looked around, then nodded, almost unsure, and his black wings came slowly from his back. You awed in sight of them, then they went back to their previous invisibility. "Cass?"  
"Yes?"  
"What have you been doing this whole time?"  
"Just watching over you." You nodded, the thought of a guardian angel coming to mind before you waved it away.  
"Okay, uh, goodnight, Cass," you yawned, sitting up slightly to give him a warm hug like a child would their mother before lying back down.  
"Good- Uh, goodnight, (YN)," he almost stuttered out completely before you fell back asleep.  
Extended Ending  
You woke up soundly this time, but something was different. It was then that you noticed a coat was strewn across your body. You knew that it couldn't be yours, it was too... comfy.  
"Is that Cass' trenchcoat?" Sam asked.  
"She was cold while she was asleep," Castiel interjected. "I was trying to be helpful."  
"Oh," you grinned. "Why didn't you just give me mine?"  
"You said not to touch your clothes." You giggled, looking at him, amused.  
"Googly eyes, (YN)," Dean teased.   
"Shut up, Dean!" you scolded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually my favourite one. xoxo

It’s only been about week now. You counted.  
“A whole week,” you muttered to yourself in the backseat of the Impala.  
“What?” Sam asked in front of you as he was looking over a case file.  
“Nothing,” you snapped out of your trance, “I just noticed that I’ve been on the road with you for a week.”  
“Doesn’t feel like it, does it?” Dean commented from the driver’s seat.  
“No, not really. It feels like I’ve been doing this my whole life.”  
“Maybe you have. Maybe you just forgot about it.” You sighed and leaned forward on the corner of Sam’s seat. Sam moved a little to the right so you could rest your head comfortably. You laid your cheek on your arms and stared at Dean’s hands as they steadied the wheel. Your eyes wandered to his face, the little stubble that he hadn’t shaved off yet, his determined green eyes, lips pressed into a thin line.  
“(YN)?” Sam’s voice came to you suddenly.  
“What?” you asked, lifting your head to look at him.  
“Were you just...” He let out a single laugh before shaking his head. “Never mind. Did you hear me?”  
“No, what were you talking about?”  
“I was talking about the case.”  
“I thought we already figured out that it was werewolves.”  
“No, that’s not it. You see, all three victims were, well... Basically, they were kind of dicks.” You chuckled.  
“What, and the were killed and eaten for that?” Sam shrugged.  
“I guess they figured they were doing people a favour.” You shrugged and rested your head again. This time, your face was directed at Sam. His hair was getting longer, you noticed. His brows were furrowed into confusion as his mouth moved, though you didn’t hear what he was saying. He tapped you, you thought, but it didn’t register.  
“(YN), what’re you doing?” Dean asked you.  
“What?” you asked, once again jumping back into reality.  
“You were... sort of... staring at me,” Sam chuckled, almost nervously.  
“I was?” You leaned back in your own seat, rubbing your eyes.  
“I think so.”  
“Sorry, just tired.” You yawned and closed your eyes. “I’m just going to... sleep...” You drifted off immediately, Sam and Dean’s faces staring back at you behind your eyelids.  
~~It’s a Timeskippy~~  
“Thanks for that save, (YN),” Dean smiled at you, even though he had a trickle of blood dripping down his cheek. “I could’ve gotten my ass beat.”  
“You did get your ass beat, Dean,” you coughed, laying on the motel bed.  
“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” You chuckled hollowly. That werewolf had knocked so much breath out of you. You heard a flop on the other bed, and you assumed it was Sam. You stood up again, and Dean took your place.  
“Man, you guys are actually worn out for once,” you laughed, some of your bright attitude back. Sam laughed and sat up, brushing his hair back and wiping his cheek off. Dean sat up as well, grunting as he did so. Blood still trickled down to his chin, so you stepped forward and wiped it with your already stained jacket. You stepped towards the bathroom, but turned in front of the door and stared back at the two brothers.  
Sam. Long hair all messy and everywhere, head tilted in confusion, hands splayed out on the bedsheets, mouth open as if he was about to say something.  
Dean. Green eyes filled with tire and sleep, fingers scratching at his neck, teeth biting his bottom lip, boots tapping on the ground almost impatiently.  
You blinked and turned back to step into the bathroom like you planned on doing. Sam turned to Dean.  
“You notice that she’s doing that a lot lately?” he asked.  
“What?” Dean replied, confused as he eyed his younger brother.  
“You know, staring at us and then pretending she wasn’t?”  
“She’s doing that?” Sam rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t know, they’re like... googly eyes or something.”  
“Eye candy?” Dean laughed aloud. “Sure.” Sam shrugged and Dean saw that that was what Sam thought you were doing. “Well, I mean, I look pretty awesome, but why would she be staring at you?” Sam hit him on the arm.  
“What do you mean by that?” he asked.  
“Dude, you’re like a giant puppy. I am the eye candy, if anything.”  
“That’s not true. What about Becky? She didn’t even look twice at you.”  
“That’s because she’s nuts.”  
“That’s not the point.”  
“No, the point is that I am the older, mature brother that all the girls gawk at. You are the younger, spindly brother that hugs everyone and makes them feel better.” Sam hit him. Dean pushed him.  
Then it broke out into a wrestling match.  
“I am not a giant puppy!” Sam argued as he tried to hold Dean in a headlock.  
“Hey, watch the eyes!” Dean yelled as he pushed Sam’s fingers away from his eyebrows. You burst out of the bathroom to see the two brothers on the bed, Sam putting Dean in a headlock and Dean trying to flip Sam using his legs.  
“I am the eye candy!” Dean yelled as he flipped Sam and tried to pin his arms down, failing when Sam double slapped his cheeks and practically tackled him on the other bed.  
“No, I am!” Sam argued back as he tried sitting on Dean’s legs, though his plan fell apart when Dean pushed Sam on the floor with his palms before falling to the side on his face.  
You were absolutely beside yourself with laughter as you fell onto your knees crying and laughing at how ridiculous it all was. Dean and Sam must have heard you and thought you were upset because both men were beside you in an instant.  
“(YN), what’s wrong, what happened?” Sam asked hurriedly.  
“Did you hurt yourself, what?” Dean added. You wiped your eyes and looked at the brothers.  
“Eye candy!” was all you could get out before you laughed again, unable to stop yourself. Dean and Sam looked at each other.  
“You heard that, huh?” Dean said, and sighed, standing. Sam stood with him.  
“Oh, God, I did more than hear!” you managed to start speaking in coherent sentences again, laughter ceasing slightly. You got to your feet and wiped your eyes. “Oh, my God. What were you two arguing about eye candy for?”  
“Well...” Dean started.  
“You were staring at us...” Sam said.  
“With googly eyes.” You sighed and looked at them confused.  
“Googly eyes?” you repeated, rolling your eyes. “I don’t have googly eyes.”  
“You kind of do,” Sam told you. You pushed him lightly with a bit of teasing.  
“I do not.”  
“Yeah, you do,” Dean added.  
“Do not.”  
“Do too.”  
“Do not!”  
“Do too!”  
“Do too,” Sam interjected, shrugging.  
“You guys suck,” you chuckled, pushing past them and laying on the cheap couch, closing your eyes. “Googly eyes,” you muttered.  
“Do too,” Dean said as he lowered himself onto his own bed.  
“Do not!” you giggled.


End file.
